Golf shoes are sports shoes which are specially developed and equipped for golf. They are usually characterised in that slip-inhibiting elements such as, for example, spikes or other perforations are provided on the tread, to assist the secure footing of the player on the golf course, in particular in conjunction with executing the swing for playing the ball. An outsole which can be used in particular for golf shoes is described, for example, in the document DE 37 41 015 A1.
Known from the document DE 10 2005 017 654 A1 is a pair of golf shoe inserts in which reinforcing layers are formed. The reinforcing layers of the two golf shoe inserts have differently shaped reinforcing sections for selective support of the player in the swing direction during the golf swing.
The document DE 37 14 451 A1 describes a golf shoe in which the sole of the shoe is divided into two support zones which extend adjacently to one another and comprise a first passive zone which consists of a material of a specific hardness and forms the main underlayer for the foot of the user, as well as a second active zone which has a shock-absorbing element, the material of which has a lower hardness than the material of the passive zone and to which an outsole is assigned. When the known golf shoe is used by a right-handed person, the left golf shoe is provided with a foot support surface which is directed towards the inner side of the shoe. In one embodiment, a slope is further formed on the shoe sole in the area of the outer edge of the left shoe.
A golf shoe having an outer rolling surface is known from the documents JP 2003 070 505 A and GB 2 000 014 A. The document AU 43,660/79 belongs to the same patent family. An external rolling surface is also provided on a golf shoe in the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,324. The document WO 87/07480 also discloses an external rolling surface on a golf shoe.
A pair of golf shoes with external rolling surfaces is disclosed in the document FR 2 765 082. The document WO 2004/043183 A1 discloses a pair of golf shoes in which in one embodiment one part of the shoe sole is formed with different thickness inside and outside.